


That Girl

by paigeeyovkoff



Series: When It's Over [9]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Marauder's Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the girl, who in their first year hated his guts. - Lily/James</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Girl

**That Girl**  
 **Couple** : James Potter and Lily Evans  
 **Words** : 789  
 **Generation** : Marauder’s Generation  
 **Disclaimer** : Not J.K Rowling, but ya know, if you want to think that I am, you can, but just remember, I’m not her.

…

Lily carefully placed her foot on the bricked roof, making sure her footing was fine before stepping up onto it. She watched as he carefully placed both his feet on the roof, standing besides her.

From where they stood, Lily could see over just about the entire lake. She could see the tops of the trees that created the Fordbidden Forest, even in the dark, it looked amazing.

It was calmer than she thought it would have been, a lot more silent, especially for a school of such great attendance, even as the time rolled slowly towards a new day.

“Is it always this calm?” Lily whispered, still looking over the tops of the tree branches that made the Fordbidden forest.  
“Depends,” he shrugged.  
“You must come out here a lot,” she guessed, turning to look at him.  
“Like you said, it’s calm, it helps,” the Head Boy chuckled, “sort of ironic.”  
“How so?”  
“Just is.”

She sighed, sitting down on the roof tiles, leaning her head on his shoulder as he did the same.

“You missed the prefect meeting tonight,” he told her, looking down at her epectantly.  
“I got distracted, thank you for not ratting me out,” she said.  
“How do you know that I didn’t?” he asked her with a smirk.  
“Because I know you James,” the girl replied, looking up at him quickly before looking back to the view in front of them.

James Potter watched the girl, as she slowly closed her eyes and let out a deap breath.

He remembered that a lot had changed over the seven years that he had known her, and how every single bit of it mattered to the friendship that they held.

The friendship was vulnerable in a way, yes, but having it now helped; after all of the trouble he’d gone through just trying to get her attention.

His friendship, could hardly have been a _friendship_ to begin with, they had been ‘at eachother’s throats’ since day one, to say.

Though the girl that sat at his side, was not one that wouldn’t fight something without hoping to gain something in return. It made her so much different to the other girls that had just thrown themselves at him, making themselves out as an easy target.

This was the girl, who in their first year hated his guts.

This was the girl, while they were in their second year; he would confess his undying love to as he stood tall on the Gryffindor table.

This was the girl, who while in their third year, was so content on not letting him help her with Transfiguration homework, because she thought it would make her look stupid.

This was the girl, who during their fourth year had punched him square in the jaw when he put forward the idea of them two ever going on a date.

This was the girl, while they were in their fifth year, hated him even more when he became the reason she lost her bestest friend.

This was the girl, who only just last year, kissed him then ran at Christmas, and then ignored him for the rest of the year out of embarrassment.

Now, nearing the end of their first few months back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, every morning she would greet him as she vacated their adjoined bathroom, she would do simple things that nobody had ever imagined her doing, just small things, like the occasional hug, the once-in-a-while peck on the cheak before she skipped off to her next class, and the very-out-of-the-blue appearance at the Quidditch pitch during practices – her claim being that she had finished all of the homework assigned for that week and that she was going ‘for a walk’.

James Potter didn’t know what to call the two of them; everything that founded their friendship was confusing to him.

His friends had refferred to her as ‘that girl’ whenever she was in the room and they had been talking about her to begin with, it had stuck.

Even when she was no where to be seen, they would start the conversation with ‘thinking about that girl again Prongs?’, only incase someone else was to listen in on their conversation, even though it was well-known that he had fancied her from the beginning of their school years.

“Hey Lily, do you-” he looked down from his view of the lake, to see the girl softly asleep on his shoulder.

His question forgotten, he chuckled, slowly lying her down with her head resting on his chest.

Chuckling, he realised that even if anything were to change in their friendship, she would still be ‘that girl’.

‘That girl’, having stolen his heart from day one…

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second last dedication! Don’t be so sad, there’ll be more stuff like this soon. ;)


End file.
